Taking back Sunday
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: Hinata and a group of her peers go after Orochimaru and Sasuke. Will they succeed? Will relationships form? Second fanficion. Rated M just in case.
1. Secret Mission

Disclaimer: The Olsen twins wanna talk about a full house? I have 32 people and a dog in my head and you don't see me complaining! I don't own anything!

Beep!

Beep!

Bee!

Hinata reached over and smashed her alarm clock with a steady fist.

"Hinata!" A voice yelled from down stairs, "you're going to be late!"

"Coming Neji-San!" She yelled throwing off the covers. Hinata walked downstairs, wearing a green robe with the Hyuuga symbol on the back and a pair of green silk pants. She sat down at a table and poured a glass of milk. Neji turned and looked at his younger cousin. Four years ago, she had turned down the position of head of the Hyuuga clan, and given it to her older cousin, who was out of the direct bloodline. She had let go of her shy attitude, and was becoming a very beautiful Jonin. Her black hair was now mid-back, and her milky blue eyes were now a dark pale blue. She finished drinking her milk and walked back upstairs. She slipped on a purple tank top, black skirt, and purple high-heels. She pulled her hair into a tight bun, and walked downstairs.

"Bye Neji-San I'm leaving!" She told him.

"Goodbye Hinata-Chan." Neji said, waving at her. She smiled and walked out the door. She pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket and read it again.

'_Dear Hinata-Chan,_

_We are summoning you to the Hokage-sama's office for a top-secret mission. Please be there at 12:30 on Tuesday the 27__th._ _Tell no one where you are going_, _just that you have somewhere to be._

_Thank you,_

Hokage Tsunade-Sama 

She smiled, wondering what the mission was. She turned the corner and walked towards the Hokage-sama's office. She noticed Sakura walking to the same place.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled, waving at Sakura. She walked across the street and beamed.

"Hello Hinata-chan, and where are you off to?" Sakura asked her. Hinata hesitated.

"Oh, I just have... Some where to be," Hinata said smiling. "And you?"

" Me too..." Sakura said looking to the side. "Well if I don't get there soon I'll be late..." Sakura said.

"Me too..." Hinata said, and they both started walking towards the office. They walked into the glass doors, and were greeted by many familiar faces.

"Hinata and Sakura-Chan, wonderful you're all here!" Tsunade said smoothly. Hinata looked around. Along with her and Sakura, there was Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Tenten. "So, you all have been called here for a mission. We need to get started as soon as possible. First though you need something to wear. Shizune, please give them the clothes." She continued.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said, handing the each boy a bundle from the right side, and each girl a bundle from the right side. "Go change please." She said smiling. "Oh! And you'll have to take turns in the changing room." Shizune added. They all nodded and walked away.

Kiba walked in first, and walked out soon after. His short brown hair was spiked up, and he no longer had the make-up on his face. He was wearing a gray tank top, and black cargo pants. He had his kunai holder was wrapped around his leg, and his headband around his forehead.

Naruto walked in and out next. His blonde hair was longer, he had on an orange tank top and black cargo pants like Kiba's.

Next was Gaara. He walked out wearing a maroon tank top and black cargo pants, his headband was hanging off the gourd on his back, and his red hair was brushed nicely, and a bit longer than before.

Temari walked out wearing a lilac tank top, the cargo pants, her headband around her neck, and her hair was now in two ponytails.

Kankuro was wearing a black tank top, cargo pants, his headband was around his upper arm, and his hair was similar to Kiba's.

Tenten walked out frowning at her pink tank and cargo pants. Her hair was now in just one bun, and her headband was worn as a forehead protector.

The last two, Hinata and Sakura walked out. Hinata was still wearing her purple tank top, but now she had the cargo pants and her headband was also worn as a forehead protector. Sakura was wearing a green tank top, cargo pants, and her headband was being worn as a ponytail holder for her long pink hair.

"Are we all ready?" Tsunade asked. Everyone nodded. She pulled out a large scroll and hung it from the ceiling. "We have reason to believe that Orochimaru—" She was cut off by a gasp from Sakura. "Do you have a problem with that Sakura?"

"We're going after Sasuke aren't we Tsunade-Sama?" Naruto said quietly looking at the floor. Everyone turned and looked at Naruto, then looked back at Tsunade questioningly.

"Yes Naruto, we are. Now back to the mission. We have reason to believe that Orochimaru and Sasuke are hiding out here!" She said throwing her pointer up against the map on the scroll. She was pointing at a dark circle on the map. Now there was a gasp from Temari. "Yes Temari?"

She flew up off of the floor where she had been sitting. "But, we can't go there!" She cried out, "Do you know where what is?!" She demanded.

"Yes Temari I do." She said quietly. "And that is why... This mission is top secret!"


	2. Hotel Trouble

Disclaimer: Hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance? I down own anything!

Hinata walked closer to Temari while Tsunade continued to explain in detail where exactly they are in the dark area.

"Temari?" Hinata asked quietly, "What's so bad about that place?" She raised a finger to point where Tsunade pointing.

"It's right out side the Village Hidden in the Sand, it's an ancient burial ground, where old cults used to dig up the bodies and cut them like hogs. If I can predict this right, they are most likely hiding in the old hut, it's made of bon—" Temari was cut off by Tsunade.

"We have a very bright one here, don't we Shizune?" Tsunade asked her. "Temari, that is where we got the SOS signal from—"

"SOS signal?" Naruto demanded loudly. Tsunade sighed.

"I guess, I might as well jump ahead, because you want to. We received a SOS signal from Sasuke saying that Orochimaru won't let him leave, and that Orochimaru is going to kill him." Sakura and Naruto both gasped.

"Hokage Tsunade?" Kankuro asked, "Who's going to be the leader in this mission?"

"Very good question, though not related to the topic at all. The leader in this mission, will be Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade answered.

"What?" Hinata screeched. Everyone was turning to her.

"Hinata, you are the best at concealing your chakra, so you can slip into the camp unnoticed, and bring back Sasuke. Sakura, you would also be able to do it, but we need you waiting outside, just incase Sasuke is injured, or anyone else is during the mission, remember Sakura, you are the only medical ninja on this eight person squad." Tsunade explained. "We will be leaving in about... Five minutes. Kiba, take this!" She said, throwing a map to him, "You will be in charge of finding the place, and if necessary, tracking Sasuke. Let me run through the plan. You all need to conceal your chakra, Hinata you will slip in, and get Sasuke, Sakura you wait outside to heal any injured people, and the rest of you, be ready to fight." Everyone nodded and walked out the door.

Hinata, Sakura and Gaara all masked their chakra, followed by Tenten, Naruto, Temari, Kiba, and Kankuro.

"So, Kiba which way?" Temari demanded at him.

"Do you guys realize how far away this is? We are going to have to stop at, at least two hotels, maybe more if we fall behind. We can't travel at night, especially with our chakra masked, because you can't sense chakra as well as if it wasn't masked so that could be a hazard..." Hinata said, looking over Kiba's shoulder. Everyone turned and looked at her in amazement. It had been more than four years since that had seen her last, at least many of them. She had changed a lot. "That means we should probably get going," She finished.

"Yes, right!" Kankuro said, staring at her chest. Temari looked over at her brother, and elbowed him in the side.

"_Her eyes are up there Kankuro!"_ Temari hissed at him. Hinata blushed a little then followed Gaara and Kiba whom had already started walking. They reached the gate and continued walking until about a mile away from the leaf village, when Hinata stopped suddenly, Gaara ran into her and knocked her down.

"Ouch!" She whispered, holding a finger over her lips, "We have a visitor." She continued, pointing to a large tree. Gaara nodded and let the sand slip out of his gourd. It traveled behind the tree and they heard a loud scream. Sakura walked behind the tree with Temari to see whom it was. It was a ninja from the village hidden in the mist. Temari stooped down and searched his pockets. He had a large about of kunai and shurikan, and a mission scroll. Temari handed the weapons to Sakura and read the scroll.

"Heh, looks like we just stopped an assassin sent to kill Lady Tsunade. Sakura you should send someone to let her know." Temari told her.

"Ok." Sakura said walking over to Naruto, "Naruto can you summon a toad?" Sakura asked him.

"Well ya, of course I can. Why though?" He asked.

"We just stopped an assassination on Lady Tsunade, and we need to inform her about it." Sakura said impatiently.

"Ok, ok!" Naruto said, summoning Gamakichi, the chief toad's younger son.

"Hey boss, wat'cha need?" The toad said, looking around.

"We need you to deliver something to Lady Tsunade." Sakura answered, pulling out a blank scroll. She scribbled something on it, and attached the assassins scroll inside of it.

"Oh, what an honor, right away!" Gamakichi said, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Now, can we be on our way? Night is setting fast, we need to find a place to stay, preferably a hotel!" Gaara said, looking at the sky. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"There is a hotel about two miles away, in the Village Hidden in the Grass." Kiba said, answering Gaara.

"Lets get going then shall we?" Tenten spoke for the first time since they had been there. Everyone nodded and continued walking. About an hour later, they arrived at the village. A man stopped them at the gates.

"Business at the Village Hidden in the Grass?" He asked. Looking at each of them. Tenten stepped foreword.

"We are ninja's from the Konohagakure village, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we are here on the way to a mission and need a place to rest our heads during the first nightfall." Tenten told him. He nodded and opened the gates. They walked through the gates and over to the hotel.

"Hello, welcome to the Kusagakure Hotel, how many rooms?" A young woman at the front desk asked them.

"Eight?" Hinata asked counting her teammates.

"I'm sorry, we only have one open." She said looking at her check-in log.

"I guess we'll take it, how many beds are there?" Hinata said sighing.

"Three, three person beds, that will be $27.50." The lady told them. They paid and walked up stairs.

"Ok, so how are we gonna sleep?" Naruto demanded. Temari silently counted in her head.

"Well, a guy and a girl will have to sleep together, if we want to try to make the number as small as possible..." Temari said aloud.

"Well anyone want to volunteer to sleep with a member of the opposite sex?" Tenten said giggling. Everyone shook his or her head. "Ok then, we'll draw sticks. Two people with the smallest stick have to sleep together. She pulled out eight sticks and turned her back to everyone, cutting sticks to different sizes. Everyone walked over and took a stick from her. She took the last one left and looked around.

"Looks like, Temari, Sakura and I are sleeping in the first bed. Sorry Hinata. And Naruto, Kankuro, and Kiba are sleeping in the second bed. Sorry Gaara. Well, better get to bed, have to travel in the morning." Tenten said yawning. Everyone laid down except for Hinata, who walked into the bathroom...


	3. Morning Problems, and Hotspring fun

Disclaimer: Suburbs are a place where the founder bulldozed the trees, then named a street after them. I own nothing!

Hinata walked in the bathroom and released her long black hair over her shoulders then stepped into the shower. She carefully lathered her long black hair with the shampoo she had hidden in her kunai holder. Then rinsed, and stepped out of the shower. She slipped back on her clothes, and walked into the main room. She looked at the bed where she was supposed to be sleeping. Gaara was sound asleep and curled up on one side of the bed. Hinata laid down under the blankets with her back facing Gaara. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Temari and Kankuro woke up first in the morning and looked at Gaara and Hinata. In their sleep, Gaara had wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and placed his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Kankuro, look how sweet!" Temari squealed in his ear.

"Damn, I wish that was me!" Kankuro said to himself. Temari reached over and slapped him in the side of the head.

"Ouch Temari, what was that for?!" He said rather loudly, waking up Hinata. She felt an arm around her waist, she sat straight up, causing Gaara's arm to hit him in the face and him to curse loudly. Hinata face was now redder than Gaara's hair and she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Nice score Gaara," Kankuro said laughing.

Gaara gave him a weird look. "What?" He asked.

"Putting your arm around her like that, making your move!" Kankuro said grinning.

"WHAT?" Gaara roared, waking everyone else up. Temari hit Kankuro again on the side of the head.

"Ouch! What Temari!?" Kankuro demanded. Turning to his sister who wasn't looking too happy.

"Shut up you woke everyone up!" Temari yelled. Looking around at all of her teammates.

"We're up, we're up!" Kiba said loudly, waking up the still sleeping Naruto.

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled, "I was trying to sleep!"

Sakura sat straight up and screamed. "Will everybody just shut up!?" Everyone closed their mouths and turned to her. "We need to get going... Hey! Where's Hinata?" She asked.

"She's in the bathroom, Gaara why don't you go get her?" Kankuro said teasing. Gaara gave him a sour look.

"Why me?" He demanded looking at the girls.

"Will you stop whining and go get her?" Sakura screeched. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked in their looking at the ground. Hinata screamed loudly, so he looked up to see her naked figure.

"Get out, get out!" She screamed her face seven different shades of red. "What's your problem?" Gaara ran out and slammed the door, his face bright red.

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro demanded. Looking at his brother's face he figured it out. "Oh my god! She was naked, wasn't she?" Gaara nodded, everyone started laughing. Sakura walked over and banged on the door.

"Hinata? We need to get going, besides, don't be embarrassed. You cousin walked in on me changing..." Sakura told her. That got a laugh out of her, she walked out, avoiding eye contact with Gaara.

"Can we get going?" Kiba asked impatiently. They nodded and checked out of the hotel. They walked about a mile, and came upon a large hot spring, separated by a large waterfall.

"Hinata? Since you're the leader, can we stop at the Hot Springs?" Tenten asked, she could see Sakura was about to protest, then she said, "Don't worry Sakura, we'll travel a little farther tonight, and stop in the forest instead of a hotel!" Tenten told her. Hinata nodded.

"If I see ANY peeping toms, or Kankuros," Temari said giving her brother a dirty look. "I will personally make sure they will be known around all the villages, as a pervert." She finished, looking very serious. The guys shuffled off to one side of the waterfall and the girls to the other. They stripped down, and slipped into the water.

**With the guys:**

"So, Gaara, what's her body like?" Kiba asked, scooting in closer to Gaara, along with Naruto and Kankuro.

"No, I am not talking about this." Gaara said defiantly. Looking around at his friends. Kiba had a look in his eyes.

"Come on, I have been on her team for three years and I've never seen it, and probably never will!" Kiba pleaded.

"Ok fine!" Gaara said giving up, "Her breast are perfectly round, and the perfect size, she has long slender legs, and a perfectly toned stomach. What else do you want to hear?" He demanded.

"Were her nipples erect?" Kiba asked. Gaara gaped at him.

"What?" Gaara asked in disbelief. Naruto started laughing at their childish behavior. Kiba gave him a dirty look.

"Just answer the question, and no one gets hurt!" Kiba cried, grabbing Naruto's neck and holding a kunai to it.

"Fine. Yes they were." Gaara said rolling his eyes. Kiba released Naruto, and set the kunai on the shore.

"So... Was she shaven?" Kankuro said smiling at the blush on his brother's face. Gaara shook his head.

"NO! I am not talking about this!" Gaara said, shaking his head. "NO, NO, NO!" He continued.

"Come on, last question!" Kankuro said, getting on his brother's nerves. Gaara sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Yes she was." Gaara said, still blushing, and looking down in the water. The three guys were all laughing.

'_I can't believe I just said that! It's disgusting!'__** 'You know you liked it!' **__'Prove it' __**'Look at your erection'**_

Gaara looked down; he quickly walked over under the waterfall where no one could see into the water.

**With the girls:**

"Who do you think is the cutest guy here?" Temari asked the girls. Sakura started laughing. "What's so funny, it's a serious question." Nobody answered. "Fine, I'll start us off. I think that Naruto is cute." She said looking at the ground.

"Really?" Sakura asked, "I think your brother is cute Temari." She said shamelessly. Temari's eyes widened.

"Gaara?" She demanded staring at her. Sakura laughed.

"No! Kankuro!" Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura! That's my brother!" Temari scolded her. "EW!" She exclaimed.

"I think Kiba is adorable!" Tenten said quietly, so the boys couldn't hear. Temari and Sakura laughed. "What about you Hinata?"

"I... Uh... Um... I, I think Gaara is sorta cute." Hinata said very quietly. Everyone started laughing. "What?" She demanded.

"What was that?" Hinata said suddenly, also at the same time as Gaara did.

"I'll go check it out!" They both said at the same time, forgetting they were naked. The jumped up on top of the waterfall at the same time and went running towards the woods, they saw a little squirrel playing with a potato chip bag. Meanwhile they hadn't even noticed each other.

"Oh, it was just an­—"They both stopped and looked at each other. Then they took off running back to the water. Both their faces bright red...

**Sorry, had to stop it there, should be another chapter up tomorrow, looks like there are some crushes going on. :) Teehee. I wonder what will happen... Please Review and stuff, read on little grasshoppers. Usually, I would update more, especially it being summer, but I have to keep an eye on the puppy (more like a miniature horse), and keep up my social life. I'm writing more tonight, and in the morning I'll probably post the next two chapters. BYEZ!!! **


	4. Stopping at the campsite, SAKE TIME!

Disclaimer: If duck-tape super glue or a Band-Aid cant fix it, you've got a serious problem! I don't own anything... Well I do own somethings... But, not Naruto!

"Hinata what's your problem what was out there???" Sakura demanded at Hinata's red face.

"Oh my god! Who was out there this time?" Temari asked laughing. Hinata shook here head quickly. "Come on who was it?" She said, more demanding.

"Gaara..." She said weakly. Temari started laughing harder.

"Aga... A... Again?' Temari said between fits of laughter. Hinata meekly nodded. Sakura walked closer to Hinata, as did Tenten.

"Was he naked?" Sakura asked, grinning devilishly. Looking from Temari to Hinata. Hinata nodded again, still looking at the water.

"Was he big?" Tenten asked grinning. (Sorry, HAD to throw that in)

"TENTEN!!!" Temari screeched, "THATS MY BROTHER!" Hinata and Sakura started laughing.

"Well, was he?" Tenten asked again. Sakura laughed harder.

"How big was he?" Sakura asked, mimicking the game show. Temari slowly shook her head. Hinata looked at them and smirked.

"At least 14 inches." Hinata said, a smirk glued to her porcelain face. Sakura and Tenten gasped, wondering how it could fit.

"Oh my god Hinata! I never wanted to know that!" Temari screeched. "Get that thought out of your heads." She said, looking at Tenten and Sakura.

Guys (again):

"What's your problem?" Naruto demanded when Gaara jumped back in the springs, creating a huge splash. Gaara's face was slightly red, and he had a smirk tugging at the sides of his mouth.

"I saw her naked again." Gaara said, looking at them.

"Damn, why are you so lucky?" Kankuro asked, biting his lower lip.

"She saw me naked too." Gaara told him, sighing. They all started laughing at him. Gaara shook his head, looking at his friends.

"Wha'd she do when she saw you?" Kiba asked, looking him in the eyes. Naruto started laughing again, and Kankuro pushed him, causing him to make a large splash.

"Well, we both took off running after a few seconds." Gaara told him, looking at the waterfall. Just then, Temari poked her head over the waterfall. "Can we please get going, after all, we are on a mission, not a nude beach!" She said, winking at Gaara who blushed.

"I guess your right, otherwise, Sakura will through a fit over her 'boyfriend', Kankuro said coldly. Temari gave him the dirtiest look she had ever given someone in her life. Sakura had heard, through her giggles, and her face went deadly pale. Hinata walked over to her.

"Sakura, he didn't mean it, I'm sure Sasuke is fine." Hinata tried to reassure her, but it was too late, tears were running down Sakura's face. Sakura wiped her tears away, and nodded; though she was still very worried.

They all started walking again, after they had gotten dressed toward the place on the map. They all walked in silence for about three hours.

"Hey Sakura…" Kankuro said, walking up to her side. "I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier…"

"It's ok." Sakura said, but kept walking. They walked until Kiba said they were about an hour away from where Sasuke supposedly was.

"We should stop here," Kiba said once they reached a clearing in the middle of the woods. "In the morning we'll start on the mission." Everyone nodded, and laid down on the hard ground. Hinata found some sticks and started a fire with the lighter she had stored in her kunai holder. She sat in front of it while everyone drifted off to a steady sleep. About an hour later, of her staring into the fire, she heard someone sit on the other side of the golden flames. She looked up and immediately blushed as the red haired boy looked at her.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked quietly. Looking at him, yet not in his eyes.

"No, I never sleep… Because of the Shukaku…" Gaara said slowly in his husky voice. Hinata looked down.

"**Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata said quietly**, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hinata, sorry 'bout earlier, it was an accident!" Gaara said, looking at her. Hinata finally lifted her head and looked at him.

"It's ok, she said, staring into his pearly blue eyes now. She pulled out a bottle of Sake, and took a big swig.

"You drink?" Gaara asked, looking at the bottle.

"Yeah, I picked it up training under Lady Tsunade. She's a big drinker ya' now." Hinata told him, talking another rather large swig. "Want, 'hic', some?" She asked. He reached out, and snatched it from her, and took a large drink.

"Damn, this stuff is strong!" He commented, taking another drink. For the next ten minutes, they passed it back and forth until they were both pretty wasted. "You know Hinata, 'hic', you have a verry sexy body." Gaara said, swaying back and forth on the ground.

"You know Kiba... er... Gaara, 'hic', you have are verry big!" Hinata exclaimed, almost leaning into the fire.

"That's not nice!" He said looking hurt. Hinata laughed.

"No! Your penis! That things like, 'hic', forty inches long!" She said laughing, for no reason.

"Thanks!" He said smiling. "You wanna... Pance... er... Dance, 'hic'?" Gaara stood up and took her hand. This one is designated... er, 'hic', deditated, to Saucykay!" He said doing a waltz to no music with her.

"You mean, dedicated to Sake?" She said, hiccuping a few more times, trying not to step in the fire.

"Sure!" Gaara exclaimed loudly, they both fell on the ground and started laughing.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sakura demanded, standing next to Temari, neither of them looking very happy. Hinata leaned over and whispered in Gaara's ear.

"I think we're in trable! 'HIC!" Hinata said. Sakura recognized the look in Hinata's eyes.

"Shit!" She said looking at Temari. "She's drunk. I think Gaara may be drunk to! Don't they know they have an important mission tomorrow?" She hissed.

"TO RESCUE SAKE!" They both yelled, holding up four shot glasses filled with Sake. Kankuro and Naruto both woke up. They walked over and grabbed a shot glass and sat down with the two drunken' shinobi.

"TO RESCUE SAKE!" All four yelled, (Kankuro and Naruto would do anything for a drink). Tenten and Kiba both woke up now, yawning loudly.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, looking at her drunken friends.

"I'll take care of this... After one shot!" Kiba said, walking over. Tenten grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"NOT SO FAST!" Tenten yelled, everyone turning to her. "Don't move!" She walked over and pulled out eight blankets. "Everyone lay down and go to sleep!" Kiba gave her a dirty look and laid down beside Akumaru, Sakura nodded and laid down.

"Good night!" Kankuro said, tripping over Naruto and falling on a blanket. "I'll just sleep..." He drifted off. Naruto laid down next to Sakura, with a big plop, and Gaara looked at Hinata and started laughing.

"Drunken monkeys, go to bed!" Tenten yelled at them. The fell asleep by the fire, dragging a blanket along with them.

Teehee! You thought they were gnu drunken kiss! Ha ha!


	5. Writers Note

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been getting really bad headaches, and I can only write at night, so I've been taking longer than usual. There should be a new chapter up tonight, chapter 5. Thanks! **


	6. Showdown leaf vs sound

**Disclaimer: To take is to please, and to please is to take. I own nothing. Except that quote. And everything in my room…**

"Sakura… Sakura, wake up!" Tenten pleaded in a bare whisper, shaking Sakura. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura said, looking at her.

"I saw a glimpse of some sound ninja, I think they're surrounding us!" Tenten explained, Sakura sat up and closed her eyes.

"You're right! Wake everyone else up!" Sakura said, opening up the small bag she had with her and filling her kunai holder with many weapons.

"Kiba, Kankuro!" Tenten whispered, shaking them and waking them up. "Hinata, Gaara!" She said, everyone sat up groggy.

"What's wrong?" Hinata demanded, holding her head in her hands. 

"Ninja are surrounding our camp, sound ninja." Tenten told them, "We may need to fight our way out of this one."

"Great…" Hinata said, her head felt like it was going to split open with the hangover.

"Temari, wake up!" Tenten said, running over to Temari, explaining what happened. Hinata stood up and adjusted her pants and top, as did several others.

"Don't move or the girl gets it!" A ninja said suddenly, appearing behind Hinata with a kunai to her throat. "Drop your weapons!" He said, digging the knife into her skin, making a small cut to show he was serious. Hinata made a small nod, telling the ninja she was fine. They all set their weapons and kunai holders on the ground. "Smart move." He said, slashing her throat. Gaara let out a gasp. Temari looked over at him, tears in her eyes from the loss of her teammate. All of a sudden, their was a puff of smoke, and a log appeared where she had been standing. Next thing they knew, Hinata had appeared behind the man, kicked his legs out from under him, and used the byakugan to shatter his spine. Everyone was gaping at her.

"What!?" Hinata demanded, staring at her teammates, "I've been training with Neji!" Sakura just smiled. "Watch out!" Hinata screamed, as a kunai almost hit Gaara in the back of the head, he ducked and spun around, enemy ninja had flew out of the trees, and ran out of the forest.

Gaara lashed his sand at ten of the attacking ninja's legs, and ripped them off. Tenten jumped about twenty feet off the ground, pulled out a scroll, and shot a wave of kunai at the enemy troup approaching, taking out at least twenty. Hinata used her gentle fist, and rumptured a few of the ninja's hearts, meanwhile Sakura and Temari were sitting on the ground, healing Kiba and Akumaru, who were attacked by some rouge ninja. Kankuro and Naruto were working together to take down some of the higher level ninja. Kabuto leached out from behind a group of them and pulled a kunai out and shoved it into Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, as he fell out of the tree he was perched in and hit the ground with a thud. Temari darted out and grabbed him, and set him down in front of Sakura.

"We need to get Sasuke!" Hinata said, while fighting off five ninja with one hand, while making hand sighns with the other. "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Hinata yelled, causing the enemy to fly back.

"Sakura!" Temari said. " I can heal well enough to take over here, take Gaara and Hinata and save Sasuke!" Sakura nodded, grabbing Gaara and Hinata and running towards the camp.

"Hey, we need to fight!" Gaara said knocking her hand off his shoulder.

"Temari said to go on ahead, we need to finish the mission!" Sakura said, pushing him foreward. He gave her a death glare, and continued running with her.

"There it is!" Hinata said, pointing to a small hut, constructed off bones and rope. Through the holes in the building, you could see a bloody Sasuke, gagged and tied to a wall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, tears running down her face, Hinata slid her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Quiet!" Hinata hissed, making a hand sign, and concealing her chakra. "Byakugan!" She looked around, there were no people around, she figured Orochimaru was off with Kabuto fighting. She silently slipped into the hut.

"Who's there!?" Sasuke said, he had a blindfold on. He swung his head around wildly.

"Shh!" Hinata said, carefully untying him. She pulled off the gag and the blindfold, and grabbed his arm.

"Hinata?" He asked, wincing at the sunlight. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission from Hokage Tsunade. To resque you." Hinata exclaimed. "Now come on, we need to get out of here to help the others fight!"

"Others?" Sasuke asked leaning on Hinata's arm to walk.

"I'll explain on the way." Hinata said, running with Sasuke back to Sakura and Gaara.

"Sakura?" He asked, looking at the pink haired girl. She had grown alot older. Her long pink hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her body had really filled out. "Is that you?" Sasuke added, staring at her.

"Yes. It's me." She said, watching Hinata lower him to the ground. "Stay still!" She placed her glowing hand on his chest and healed him. His right arm and left leg were broken in three places, and four of his ribs were broken. "Oh Sasuke! What did he do to you?" She demanded, a tear running down her porcelin skin.

"I'm fine Sakura." Sasuke assured her, his eyes distant and glazed over.

"We need to get back." Gaara said, looking around. "I sence someone coming this way." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Nice timing Gaara, too bad you have to die." A voice hissed from behind them. Hinata swong her head around to look Orochimaru in his snakelike eyes.

**Ooooo! OMG WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN???? I don't know yet, but it's gunna be kewl!**


	7. Oroachimaru!

**Suspense! Sorry I haven't written in a while! Been really busy, really I have lol! Well, here is chapter 6 of the story. **

**Disclaimer: NO COMMENT!!! I OWN NOTHING DARN CAPS LOCK**

**  
**"Sakura! Heal Sasuke quick!" Hinata shouted, making a hand sign, and activating the byakugan. Gaara had been making hand signs, and was creating a sand clone.

"Do you stupid kids, think you can beat me?" Orochimaru demanded. "I am one of the legendary three!" Hinata also made a clone, who was using the byakugan. Sakura was sitting on the ground under a bush, with her hands glowing green over Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked weakly. "Are you almost done?" He looked into her green eyes.

"Can you almost move?" She said quickly, smirking. He smiled back, and looked at her. Her pink hair had become a lot longer, and her body had really filled out. "Now. I am done. But take it easy!"

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said, reached out and grabbed her head and pulled her lips onto his. She pulled right away though.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU LEAVE FOR FOUR YEARS, LEAVE YOUR VILLAGE THEN WE COME RESQUE YOU, AND YOU KISS ME???" Sakura screeched.

Gaara turned around and looked at him. "IF YOU TWO ARE DONE WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS, WE COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!!!" They both looked over at him and stood up.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said, his eyes turning red. "Hinata watch-" Gaara jumped and pushed Hinata out of the way of Orochimaru's sword (Yes the one that comes out of his mouth). Hinata rolled over and flattened Gaara to the ground as he stabbed at them again.

"We're even now." Hinata whispered in his ear. She back flipped off of him and hit one of Orochimaru's lungs with her gentle fist.

"Why is he breathing like that?" Sasuke asked Sakura, they were both fighting Kabuto who had just showed up.

"Hinata deflated his right lung. He won't be able to last long without someone to heal him. That's why we need to keep Kabuto busy." Sakura explained to him, throwing two kunai at Kabuto, he dodged them, but Sakura had Chakra strings connected to them, and they came back and hit Kabuto in the neck. He fell to the ground. Sakura walked over and was about to disarm his chakra when Hinata broke away from her fight.

"No Sakura. They would kill us, so why don't we kill them?" Hinata said, hitting Kabuto in the heart with her gentle fist. Sasuke and Sakura both stared at the quiet girl they thought they knew.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP OVERHERE!" Gaara roared, wrapping sand around Orochimaru's ankles. Hinata sighed.

"Gaara! Will you just finish him off?!" Hinata yelled starting to run towards her team mates who were still in the forest fighting.

"FINE!" Gaara said, enclosing him in a sand coffin and killing him. He took off after them.

"Do you just realize that you killed one of the legendary three sannin?" Hinata asked Gaara. He nodded and kept running, though they all stopped dead, when they saw Temari crying over someone's body.

**There it is, chapter 6. Suspense next chapter will hopefully be up soon XD!**


	8. Mission for nothing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I own my Fan Fiction. But not Naruto.**

**HAHA! Another Cliffy. When will the suspense end? Well it should end soon. But it's not!!! Well, here is the story. XD**

"KANKURO!" Gaara yelped running over to his siblings. "Sakura! Help!" he yelled, dropping to his knees. A tear running down his cheek. Sakura ran over to him, draping Sasuke's arm over Hinata's shoulders, since he couldn't walk well. Hinata walked slowly over to Gaara and set Sasuke down. She walked over to Gaara and grabbed his shoulder gently.

"It's gunna be ok!" Hinata said, to her surprise Gaara turned around and wrapped his arms around her and gently sobbed into her shoulder. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back in small circles. "It's ok." Sakura was sitting on the ground with her glowing hands sitting on Kankuro's chest.

Kankuro opened his eyes and looked up at Sakura.

"Thank you." He whispered, sitting up and giving his sister and brother both a hug.

"Well, I should get going…" Sasuke said, looking at the ground. Sakura's head shot up.

"You mean, 'we'." Sakura said quickly, her eyes going moist. Sasuke looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"Sakura. I'm a rouge ninja. I have no home. I go alone. I am an avenger." Sasuke said, looking away.

"SASUKE!" Hinata screamed. "YOU AVENGED YOUR CLAN, YOUR FAMILY, SO WHY CAN'T YOU GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE THAT JUST RISKED THEIR LIVES TO RESQUE YOU! YOU MY FRIEND ARE AN ASS. NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO COME WITH US BACK TO THE KONOHAGURE VILLAGE, AND LIVE OUT YOUR LIFE! GET A GIRL FRIEND, HAVE FUN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. YOU KNOW WHAT, THE KID YOU ALWAYS LOOKED DOWN ON, IS A HIGHER LEVEL THAN YOU, HE'S A JONIN WHAT NOW SASUKE????" Hinata yelled loudly. Everyone was staring at her. "I am not the quiet girl anymore! I _Will_ say what's on my mind, I have every right!" Hinata spun around and grabbed Gaara's head and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"So... Are you coming back with us?" Temari said, turning to Sasuke.

"I guess so." Sasuke said, turning around. "I'm sorry Sakura." he continued, hugging her.

**Sorry, short chapter. Don't know what's going on. Well, till next time:D XD**


	9. THE TOP SECRET MISSION IS WHAT? XD

**Disclaimer: I went to a McDonalds yesterday and said, "I'd like some fries" the girl at the counter said, "Would you like some fries with that?" – Jay Leno I own nothing.**

Editors Note: This skips ahead two days, to them approaching the Leaf Village Gates. And, I wasn't going to continue the story, due to a lack of reviews, but I figured, I might as well. I would be updating more, but I'm also writing a story that's not a fanfiction so that's slowing me down. Well, here it is the long awaited chapter 9 of Taking Back Sunday.

"Here we are!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down at the gates with a huge smile on his face. Every one else was trailing behind him half asleep. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms. Meanwhile, Gaara was walking behind Sakura staring at a rock in her path.

'_I bet'cha she'll trip over that rock. It's like right in her way, she's gunna trip!'__ 'Maybe I should warn her'__ 'Oh, it's not like you to care__' 'at least grab Sasuke when she falls?' __'Yeah' __'Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while, where you been?' __'Vacation' _

"Sakura watch…" Gaara started, as she tripped over the rock, and fell flat on her face, Gaara reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm to steady him. Sakura stood back up, and brushed the dirt off of her shirt and pants.

"It's too early for this!" Sakura said shaking her head. She reached over and grabbed Sasuke's arm and kept walking. A man with silver hair stopped them at the gate.

"Business?" He asked.

"KAKASHI I AM TO TIRED FOR THIS LET US IN!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, ok, calm down, and report to Hokage Tsunade." Kakashi said, pulling out his book and sitting on the ground.

"Dang Sakura! Why do you have to yell so much!" Kiba yelled at her, everyone else sweat dropped. Sakura turned around and glared at him, Akumaru whimpered.

"Can we please get going! I'm hungry!" Temari said, looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement. They silently walked towards the 'Hokage Hut' and in the doors.

"Welcome back!" Tsunade said, throwing her arms in the air. "Sasuke?" she asked, sticking her face in his face. "Well, that won't do! Shizune, take him to the infirmary immediately. We need him looking nice and sharp. Oh, nevermind that, have him sit on the table, I'll heal him real quick, we need him good and healed for the next mission!"

"Next mission?" Gaara demanded.

"Ah yes. You all work so well together, so we decided to put you together in another mission leaving today. You will each be in a smaller group that will do a specific part of this mission. That will be assigned later. You have to move on a specific schedule, to reach your destinations on time. Now then." She sat on her desk and crossed her legs. "You get new outfits!"

"Joy." Gaara said, rolling his eyes. "What now?"

"Naruto, you will be wearing this." Tsunade said, holding up a black jacket with two orange squares on both sides of the zippers and a pair of orange baggy pants. "And you get a new black headband!"

"Sweet!" Naruto said, grabbing it from her and running out to change.

"Gaara, you will be wearing this…" She pulled out a burgundy cloak and black pants. He nodded, took it from her and went to go change. "Temari, this is yours" She found a black dress with a red cloth wrapped around the midsection, two finger-less gloves, and fishnet stockings.

"It's beautiful!" She squealed before grabbing it and running to change. Tsunade pointed to Sasuke, and pulled out his outfit. It was a black T-shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black shorts.

"Sasuke. You will also receive a black headband." Tsunade said, holding the clothes out to him. He slowly walked forward, his sandals clicking on the floor. When he got close enough for her to whisper she said, "Don't make a foolish mistake ever again. Next time, we won't come after you." At first his eyes widened, then they narrowed, and he smiled.

"Trust me. I won't." He continued walking toward the changing area.

"Sakura." Tsunade said, Sakura took a step forward. "You have trained under me. You are a medical ninja. Here." She handed Sakura a red top, and black shorts, and two black gloves. "You also get a red medical headband." Sakura nodded and walked into the changing room as well. "Kiba here…" She tossed Kiba a black T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "And for Akumaru." she tossed the dog a large ninja headband. He walked back to most of his teammates to change. "Tenten, here you go" She handed Tenten a white and burgundy T-shirt and burgundy pants. "Oh and, here is a new weapons scroll." Tenten took it smiling and walked back. "And last but not least, Hinata. You showed great leadership, so you deserve much praise. You will also be the leader of this mission. She handed Hinata a pair of black shorts, and a cloak similar to Gaara's but a lot shorter and it was lavender.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, but what is the next mission?" Hinata said, taking the clothes.

"Go change, and find out!" Tsunade said grinning. Hinata walked away a little suspicious. Everyone walked out soon wearing his or her new outfits. "Your new mission is, planning, and finding dates for, the Hokage Welcoming Party on Sunday!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's our top secret mission!?" Gaara and Naruto both yelled at the same time. 

"Yes, but that's not all. You all must advertise, decorate, find a place for, buy clothes for, and make sure everyone has a date for, this formal event, all about me!"

Lol, bet'cha didn't think That was the top-secret mission they had to go on. Anyone who guesses who the dates within' the people planning it are get cookies. And mentioned in the editors note. Well, keep reading on fellow Fan-Fictioners! YEAH:D XD


	10. PLANS

Disclaimer: BOO! I don't own Naruto, but if I did, it would be so much better, people would like… Be like random and stuff… More random…. YEAH!!!!

**Editors note: I wuz gunna wait for some more reviews, but I wanted to write, so here is whatever chapter.**

"_Thank you Lady Tsunade, but what is the next mission?" Hinata said, taking the clothes. _

_  
"Go change, and find out!" Tsunade said grinning. Hinata walked away a little suspicious. Everyone walked out soon wearing his or her new outfits. "Your new mission is, planning, and finding dates for, the Hokage Welcoming Party on Sunday!" Everyone sweat dropped. _

"

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table in Hinata's mansion. "I was thinking, crimson red, gold, and black." Hinata said, looking down at some sketches she had done.

"I like that." Temari said, looking at her drawing. "How about gold banners, with red tips, red wall paper, with the leaf village symbol in gold, and black marble floors."

"I love the idea!" Sakura said, looking at everyone and nodded her head. Gaara looked down in deep thought, and looked up.

"What about lights?" Gaara said looking up at Hinata's huge chandelier. "How about in each corner of the room, we have a gold chandelier, with lights that dim with a switch which one of us will keep in a pocket. Then in the center, a black turning light, that has four revolving spotlights, that turn on with another switch."

"Oh, and, we could have a spring trap in the ceiling, that can also be released with a switch, and will through black and gold confetti all over the guest. And, around the room, we can have red and gold balloons tied up around the room. I want the banner to say, 'The fifth has arrived'." Hinata said, with stars in her eyes. Temari started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"How are we gonna afford this?" Tenten said, looking at her. Everyone about slapped her.

"Hello!?" Hinata said, gesturing toward her house and to Neji's turned back. "I'm pretty well off and… Oh, a gold Limo… We… the dress needs to match the party… Black…" Hinata said, thinking aloud.

"Did you just say, a gold Limo?" Kiba demanded, looking at her with a look of shock on his face. Neji turned around chucking.

"Hinata's just trying to make it perfect. I think I can get you two Limos. What colors Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Gold and… Black for us, we can all ride in one." Hinata said thinking still. "Neji, you think you can rent is out the new ramen bar?"

"Yeah, I expanded it, they can return the favor." Neji said, "I think they won't mind if we do a little renovation for the party. So just give me the instructions. I'll get someone on it."

"Thanks Neji-San!" Hinata said smiling. "What should we do for the music?" She said making sure Sasuke was writing everything down.

"Well, during the first part, we go up on stage, and each make a speech, we sit at the table with Tsunade and Jiraya. Then she goes up, makes a speech, then we have the party, at the end we all go up make a speech about the past Hokage, Tsunade makes a speech about the last Hokage, and then we end on an happy note with some karioki. In the middle, we need music, a play-list which we will get all the music for, then we need to send out flyers that announce the party, and if you're planning to do karioki, to bring your song with you. The colors for the party, and etc. But before we do anything else we need to make sure this is all good for Lady Tsunade." Gaara said looking over at what Sasuke was writing down, he had written it all.

"Wow, you really pay attention." Sakura said to Gaara in amazement.

"Well, get going, I need to get the plans in." Neji said, sitting on the counter. Tenten starting laughing again. "What?" he asked inquisitively.

"You act sooo grown up. Remember, you're only a year older then most of them, and the same age as Temari and I. Watch it." Tenten said, not meaning to sound so cold. Neji started laughing.

"Well, I have to be if I'm the leader of a clan…" Neji said avoiding her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can't be… Can't have fun!" Tenten said standing up. Everyone was surprised at her sudden outburst. "How old are you Neji?" She demanded. "14! 14! Why can't you act 14? We're you even planning to go to the party? Have you even had a girlfriend after me? Do you even care about the leaf village? Or only the people in your clan?" Tenten yelled. Everyone was staring at her. She opened her mouth to continue, but Hinata moved so fast, no one noticed she moved until she clasped her hand over Tenten's mouth from behind her.

"No it doesn't. Yes. Because. No. No. Yes. I care about them to." Neji said, without skipping a beat. Kiba stood up as his cell phone rang.

'_The falling, the crawling down, I have seen the demons that light my fire…' _It rang softly. He answered it and walked outside. They heard him talking outside.

"What?" pause. "No way!" pause. "But." Pause. "FINE!" Kiba yelled hanging up. He walked back in with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly, turning around in her chair. He looked up at her.

"I can't come to the party. Apparently, my _mother _has made plans I can not brake over at the hidden waterfall village. Sorry guys, you'll have to find a replacement, I'm leaving today. How about Neji?" He asked.

"Ok. Neji, will you be his replacement?" Naruto asked him grinning. Neji stared at him in disbelief, after what just happened, he wanted him to be on the same team as Tenten. He didn't think this was the best idea. "Well?" Naruto demanded impatiently. Neji opened his mouth to answer…

I decided here was a good place to end for the night. Well, will he say yes? No? And if you noticed it hints that Neji and Tenten had a relationship in the past. Will they get back together? Still a chance to guess the couples. The first one is obvious, so is the second sorta. Well, review as much as possible, it gives me a reason to keep writing. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to keep writing it. I think I am, but please review. Just a hint, there are going to be about 5 more chapters and number 14 or 15 will be a lemon chapter between each of the couples, and a big twist. Well, read and review. And if you add me to your favorite authors or story, please take the time to review.


	11. Dates, straws, and replacements?

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Hey look a squirrel… Naruto or its characters…. A LLAMA!!!**

**Editors note: Ha! I LOVE it when I'm right! Oh, not about anything on here lol. Well here is chapter uh… 10? I think it's 10 maybe. Well, here it is. **

"_I can't come to the party. Apparently, my mother has made plans I can not brake over at the hidden waterfall village. Sorry guys, you'll have to find a replacement, I'm leaving today. How about Neji?" He asked._

"_Ok. Neji, will you be his replacement?" Naruto asked him grinning. Neji stared at him in disbelief, after what just happened, he wanted him to be on the same team as Tenten. He didn't think this was the best idea. "Well?" Naruto demanded impatiently. Neji opened his mouth to answer…'_

"I uh… If Tenten will accept my apology." Neji said, a slight blush across his nose. He gently bit his lip. Tenten was blushing to now, and stood up very quickly.

"Neji Hyuuga!" Tenten yelled grinning. "I accept your apology." Everyone stared clapping. Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was writing all this down. She leaned over to him.

"You don't need to write all this. Only the ideas for the party…" She whispered in his ear. He nodded and set down his pencil. "Ok, that's taken care of, I guess we should check with Lady Tsunade, and get the stuff."

"Wait, there's one more thing we didn't cover!" Sakura said smirking. "Lady Tsunade said we all needed dates within the team." She looked around at everyone. "Well, I guess we should let the guys decide since everyone here is sexy!" All the girls started laughing.

"This should be fun." Temari said giggling. "Yes lets let the _men_ decide." All the guys shoved their hands into their pockets and were looking around grinning.

"Lets let them draw straws to see who picks first!" Tenten laughed. Hinata turned bright red. And shook her head.

"Oh god Tenten, what's with you and straws? Not the straws again!" Hinata said laughing at her friend.

"I like straws." Sasuke said, looking at the colorful straws Tenten was holding in a fist. She let out a squeal.

"It's decided then!" Tenten said triumphantly. "We're using my straws!" Everyone sighed and the guys made a line in front of her. She turned her back and cut the straws. "Whoever gets the smallest straw goes last, the biggest goes first." Sasuke was in front, then Neji, then Gaara, then Naruto. Sasuke reached out to grab a straw.

'_Sakura is all mine!' _Sasuke thought to himself. _'All ours'_ _'who the heck are you?' __'Your conscious' __'DIE' __'you can't kill me' __'oh ok'_

"Sasuke are you gonna grab one?" Neji demanded impatiently. Sasuke nodded and pulled out a very long straw.

"Yay!" Sasuke said sitting down everyone looked at him. "I mean, hn." Neji reached forward. He pulled out another long straw, a little shorter than Sasuke's.

'_This gives me another shot with Tenten' __'Yay!' __'Hey, where you been?' __'Out'_ Neji thought to himself, looking very smug. Tenten was giving him a weird look as Gaara pulled out a short straw

'_Damn' __'now we won't get Hinata' __'who said I was going for Hinata?' __'You thought it' _Naruto pulled out a straw the same size as Gaara's.

"What the heck?" Naruto said. "They're the same size!" Tenten started laughing.

"You two have to make a deal over who you want to go with. Now, Sasuke who do you want to be your date?" Tenten asked. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura." Sakura blushed as Sasuke sat in the chair beside her. "If that's ok with her." Sakura nodded her head speechless.

'_Cha! We got Sasuke we got Sasuke!" __'Hell ya we did!' __'And we got Sasuke we got Sasuke' _Sakura was doing a little victory dance in her head as Tenten continued talking.

"What about you Neji?" Tenten said, coldly. Neji looked around as if it was a hard decision. He looked over at Tenten and laughed. "What?" she asked rudely.

"Tenten, would you be my date?" Neji asked smiling. Tenten gave him the weirdest look. "Will you?" he continued, sounding slightly impatient.

"Do you mean it this time?" Tenten demanded, looking into his pale eyes. He started laughing again. "What?" she asked.

"If I didn't mean it would I ask?" He gently asked, Hinata felt like she was watching a soap opera. She gently bit her lip, wondering who would pick her.

"Fine." Tenten said, her and Neji sat together at the table. Now the only two left were Hinata and Temari. "Uh. I guess we know who the last couple is, unless Gaara would like to go with his sister… So Gaara would you like to go with Hinata?"

"It would be amazing." He answered, smiling at his new date. "But only if she'll have me." Hinata's face turned bright red, and giggled.

"Sure." She said blushing. Naruto smiled and held out his arm to Temari and smiled. She smiled back and took his arm.

"Now that that's settled, off to Tsunade's we go!" Tenten yelled, walking towards the door.


	12. SHOPPING

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Editors Note: This skips to when they are telling Tsunade the plans for the party...**

"Lady Tsunade, we have the plans..." Hinata said, sitting in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "Sasuke..." Sasuke handed Tsunade the notebook with the plans written in it.

"Hmm... I like it... But what's does this have to do with the plans for the party?" Tsunade asked, pointing to the part where Tenten was yelling at Neji. Hinata started laughing.

"Sasuke wrote down everything." She said, Sasuke smirked. "And, Kiba had plans in the water village, so Neji is replacing him, we thought he would be the best since he was already helping us." Tsunade nodded. "So, Tsunade, there is a car waiting for you outside, to take you to get the dress."

"Why now?" Tsunade whined. Sasuke and Hinata both sweatdropped.

"So we won't have to worry about it later." Hinata said, standing up. "We'll walk you out." Hinata lightely grabbed Tsunades arm and walked her out to the car. Sakura and Temari were in the front seat, and Tenten was in the back.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade!" Tenten said, she was wearing a red spaghettistarp tank top, blue jeans, and red high heel strap up sandals. Tsunade laughed and smiled.

"I guess shopping with you three will be fun, but only if you call me Tsunade instead of Hokage/Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade said, smiling. Tenten started laughing. Sakura turned around when they stopped at a red light.

"What's up Tsunade?" Sakura asked, she was wearing a blue halter top, a blue denim skirt, and blue strap up high heel sndals.

"Nothing much, how has your traniing been going?" Tsunade said. Before Sakura could answer, they were at the mall. Sakura got out of the front seat, and opened the door for Tsunade and Tenten. They both stepped out, and walked in the doors.

"Let's go to the formal attire store." Tenten said, dragging them both into a large store in the corner of the building. They walked up to the front desk, to see Rock Lee pop up behind the counter.

"Lee?" Sakura asked, giving him a funny look. He did the nice guy pose and smiled widely.

"Hi, and welcome to 'The Nice Place' can I interest you in a green jumpsuit." He said holding up a jumpsuit out of nowhere. Then Gai popped up behind him, also ding the pose.

"For ninja's like you it helps let you enjoy your youth. It's flam retardent, waterproof, extra stretchy, skin tight, and comes in one size, because one size fits all! It also comes in one color, so you don't have to search throguh the closet every morning. And with any purchase, it's completely free. We also have.." Gai went on and on with all three girls stairing at him.

"Gai." Tsunade said loudly. "Shut up!" Anime tears started running down Rock Lee's and Gai's face. The two girls started laughing. Sakura leaned over the counter and smileed at them, Lee turned red.

"We're here to get some dresses for the cerimoni in a week. We need one red and gold dress, four black dresses with a touch of gold, one red tuxedo with a gold tie, and four black tuxes with a gold tie." Sakura said, counting on her fingers. Lee went back into the storage room and started looking through extra racks, when some yelling was heard. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Temari were all dragging Jiraya into the store. Tsunade started laughing.

"We have him!" Naruto said, dropping his arm.

"Finally. Gai, get him fitted for the suit, before he dissapears." Hinata said, looking at a rack. Gaara and Neji pushed Jiraya into a mall room. Temari walked over to a rack and squaled in delight, she grabbed a dress of the rack. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that came to mid-thigh, and had a gold sleve around the middle of it, with a red buckle on the sleve.

"Wow!" Sakura said walking over. "Temari, you always find the cutest stuff!" She whined, walking over to another rack. She rummaged through some stuff and screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to rush over to her.

"Sakura are you ok?" Tsunade said, then saw what Sakura was holding. It was a strapless red dress, with a slit from the chest area down to the floor, and in the slit was a sparkly ruffled gold fabric. The four other girls gasped, it was beautiful.

"Tsunade go try it on!" Temari yelled, shoving the dress into Tsunades hands and pushing her towards the changing room as Jiraya walked out wering the red tux with the gold tie. Temari started laughing at him. "You tied the tie wrong." She walked over and re-tied the tie right. Temari walked into the other changing room and put on her dress, and walked out with Tsunade.

"Temari looks beautiful!" Naruto accidently thought out loud. Everyone turned around slowly staring at him, he blushed and looked at them. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked them. Jiraya nuged him and nodded his head. Temari's face was bright red, meanwhile Sakura was looking at Tsunade's dress.

"Love it, love it, love it!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata silently picked out a dress and went in to change. She put on a black strapless dress, with a gold ruffle at the very bottom, which came down to the ground. She walked out quietly, and stood next to one of the racks. The onlyone who noticed she had changed was Gaara who was staring at her. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto all grabbed suits that rock lee was holding and changed quickly. All four of them walked out wearing black suits with gold ties. Sakura and Tenten were the only ones who hadn't changed yet. Temari was on her knees looking through a box lee had brought out and quickly found was she was looking for. Two dresses. She walked over and shoved one into tenten's ars and one into sakura's. Then pushed them into the changing room. Sakura put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a black dress with short sleeves that came to her mid-thigh, and had gold sparkles all over it. She fell in love with it imediately. She walked out and stood next to Sasuke, who put his arm around her, and pulled her close. She was about six inches shorter than him, so she looked up and him, and he looked down at her, and both smiled. Tenten walked out next wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, that had a slit in the back that ended right above her butt, and it had a gold stripe down the center. Everyone was smiling, as they bought the clothes, and walked down to the Ramen bar.

**gay chapter i know, i'm tired so w/e review and crap.**


	13. D YO :D

Haha! Today was the... 2nd day of eighth grade! And the never-ending turmoil just gets worse and worse but... What can you do? I just want to get this year over with! Here is w/e chapter, I can't keep track. And btw, I own nothing and sorry for spelling errors, I don't have spell check! I'm not perfect!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Naruto..." Teuchi said, waving to Naruto as they sat down at the Ramen bar. "Got some friends with you today?" he asked waving his arm around at all the people. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Oh! Hokage Tsunade!" he said quickly, noticing her sitting there. "Can I get you anything?!" Tsunade started laughing.

"Actually, I should be going." She said yawning. "Or Shizune will have a fit that I haven't finished the paperwork for the Jonin selection thing." She stood up gingerly, and sighed. Sakura looked around quickly.

"Lady Tsunade? Who so far have you selected for the Jonin?" Sakura asked, standing up. Tsunade started laughing again and giving Sakura the finger of shame.

"Sakura! You know I can't reveal that information until the actual selection." Tsunade said, walking away. "Thank you for the shopping spree. See you later!" She waved from behind and dissapered from view. Sakura sat back down at the table.

"So, can I get you kids anything?" Ayame asked, fixing her apron. Naruto thought for a moment then grinned.

"I'll take a chicken ramen, with everything on it!" Naruto declared. Ayame nodded and yelled it back to her father who was cooking it.

"Um... A diet beef ramen." Temari said.

"A diet chicken ramen" Sakura said.

"Plain ramen," Neji said. Tenten gave him a dirty look. "Fine, a _beef _ramen!"

" Diet Chicken please!" Tenten said smiling.

"Beef" Sasuke said.

"Beef Ramen... With everything on it!" Gaara said grinning.

"Beef Ramen... With double everything on it!' Hinata said smirking. "I'm going to out eat you _Gaara!" _She declared swatting at him playfully.

"Coming right up!" Ayame declared, walking back to the kitchen. She walked back out and set the food on the table. Everyone took a bowl and started eating.

"Ayame, could you ask your father to come out for a moment, I need to discuss business with him." Neji said, Ayame nodded and a few minutes later, Teuchi walked out wiping his hands off with a towel. "Hello Teuchi. We were wondering if you would mind if we renovated this place for the party. We would need you to do a free cater, but I would pay you for al the food eaten."

"Neji. You can do whatever, you bought us this place!" Teuchi said. "Go ahead!" Neji gave him a thank you and continued eating.

"You guys finish eating and wait here, I'll run and get the supplies." Neji said standing up. Tenten stood up to.

"Not in these clothes!" Tenten said, "I'll go with you so we can stop at my house."

"And ours Tenten?" Hinata asked, tossing Tenten her keys. Tenten caught them, and took the rest of their keys.

"We'll be right back!" Tenten said, running after Neji.

**About an hour later...**

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Temari screamed pulling her hair. Hinata was asleep with her head on the table, and Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke were competing on a pinball machine. Sakura was sitting across from Hinata poking her with a straw.

"We're back!" Tenten said, she had changed into a white T-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Temari basically attacked her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???????" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Hinata out of her deep slumber.

"Getting all of you clothes!" Tenten said throwing them all new clothes. Neji walked in holding a huge box. Hinata pulled off her shirt in the middle of the restaurant and changed. The rest of them followed suit. Neji pulled out the wallpaper and threw it to Sakura and Sasuke. He tossed the floorboards to Temari and Naruto. He threw the chandelier to Gaara who caught it by the top with his hand and the rest of the lighting to Hinata. Tenten pulled out the karioki stand and set it in a corner. She set all the CD's inside of it.

"Hey Tenten, put on Scotty Vanity!" Sakura yelled.

**Next chapter is a song Chapter, bet you can guess the song!**


	14. LETS DANCE!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Not Naruto. Not Sasuke. And Damn it not Gaara. Or Scotty Vanity. Or his song. **

**YAY! YAY! YAY! Hi this is my first song chapter so like YAY!**

Sakura and Sasuke were putting the wallpaper up. Well Sasuke was, Sakura was dancing and she kept putting it crooked. 

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Watch what you're doing!" He used his chakra to walk up the wall and carefully put it near the ceiling.

Call up all your friends 

_Wear the latest trends_

This is your chance 

_To get up and dance_

_Let's strike a pose at the disco_

_In our hot pink stilettos!_

Hinata and Gaara were both standing on his sand and putting the lighting up all across the room. Gaara was trying to put the chandelier in the center of the room, but couldn't find the center in the circular room because his sand kept shifting. Hinata was setting a spotlight in the corner of each room, focused on the four microphones on the stage, then walked over across the sand to help Gaara with the chandelier. Then they put colored circulating lights in a circle around the chandelier.

Let's dance 

_Let's play_

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey_

_Let's dance _

_Let's play_

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey_

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara had all finished and were dancing in the center of the room where Temari and Naruto were trying to put down the black marble flooring.

"Hey watch it!" Temari yelled, throwing a rock at Gaara's head. They all shrugged and went across the room.

Everyone knows, how the beat goes 

_Tell the DJ to turn up – the stereo_

_Let's play_

_At the rave_

_This song is like, my total fave!_

Naruto and Temari finally finished by themselves, and walked over to Neji and Tenten, as did everyone else and started sorting the CD's.

"Sasuke, write down what songs we want so we can upload them to my laptop!" Hinata said, handing him a piece of paper. They sorted out all the songs they wanted and programmed it into the computer, into a special playlist.

Let's dance 

_Let's play_

_Lets scream _

_Hey, hey!_

_Let's dance_

_Let's play _

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey!_

_Let's dance_

_Let's play_

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey!_

_Let's dance_

_Let's play_

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey!_

"Is this song ever going to end?" Sasuke asked Sakura quietly. Sakura started laughing.

"Maybe." She said smiling at him. "Now dance with me!"

Hell kitty hair barrettes 

_Lime green fishnets_

_We're the highlight_

_Of the nightlights_

_Disco insanity_

_Everybody's fantasy_

_Get up and dance, with Scotty Vanity!_

Let's dance 

_Let's play_

_Lets scream _

_Hey, hey!_

_Let's dance_

_Let's play _

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey!_

_Let's dance_

_Let's play_

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey!_

_Let's dance_

_Let's play_

_Let's scream_

_Hey, hey!_

_Pshyeah! 3 _

"Finally!" Sasuke yelled, all the girls started laughing.

"Let's play it again!" Hinata yelled.

**Lol! 3 3 3**


	15. Night Before

Well, sorry I haven't written in a while, my computer is fried. Well, this is the night before the party. Everyone is over at Hinata's house still.

"What should we do? I'm bored." Temari said, popping popcorn into her mouth. Everyone was sitting on the floor in Hinata's room. It was 3am, and the big party was tomorrow.

"I'm hungry." Gaara said, smiling. Temari reached in the popcorn bag and threw a handful at Gaara. Gaara caught them and threw them in his mouth. Hinata jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen. Temari and Gaara hesitantly followed her into the kitchen. She was shifting through a phonebook quickly.

"Hi, Pizza Hut?" Hinata asked. "I want three extra large cheese pizzas, some of those cinnamon things and some bread sticks! This is the Hyuuga residents and I want them here in 10 minutes or were not paying!" She hung up the phone. Gaara and Temari were both grinning. "What?" Hinata asked them.

"Pizza." They both said at the same time before they started laughing. Hinata shrugged her shoulders, and walked to the fridge. She pulled out eight glass bottles of Coke and walked back to the room with Gaara and Temari. She handed them to everyone with a mutter of a 'thank you'. They all popped the lids.

"To… Something!" Hinata said, holding up her glass everyone raised his or her glasses to. 

"Cheers!" They all said, clinging their glasses together and downing the syrupy liquid down. Sakura set her bottle on the ground and started spinning it in circles, giving everyone a great idea.

"Let's play spin the bottle! "Tenten said, introducing the idea before everyone else had a chance to. Everyone smiled knowing how these types of games ended. Sakura spun the bottle first ending on Neji, a look of jealousy crossed over Tenten's face.

"We need to get drunk before we play this game!" Tenten said, running into the kitchen and coming back out with a huge bottle of Sake. "No one gets to play until they drink this whole glass!" She said, holding up a glass that looked more like a bucket. Hinata grabbed the glass from her and Tenten filled it up gingerly. Hinata downed it all in one serving. Gaara took it next. It took him two. After everyone drank it, they all had a pretty good buzz. "Now, let's play." Sakura spun the thing again and it landed on Sasuke.

'_That's better'_ Tenten thought to herself, looking happier now. Sakura leaned over and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and kissed him passionately. She let go and adjusted her headband. Sasuke took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Gaara, who let out a grunt.

"Oh hell no!" Gaara said, throwing his hands in the air.

"How about hugs for guys?" Hinata suggested. Everyone shrugged. Sasuke got up and gave Gaara an awkward hug. He quickly scrambled back to his seat. Gaara spun the bottle to land on a sleeping Hinata. He shrugged and spun again even though he was secretly disappointed. He landed on his sleeping sister, then a half-asleep Tenten who was backed into a corner being kissed by Neji. Sakura stood up yawning.

"I'm tired!" She complained, climbing into Hinata's bed. Sasuke followed her and laid down. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. They all laid down somewhere, being a chair, couch or pile of blankets. Gaara made a big pile of blankets and set Hinata on it. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her in an effort to keep her warm…

…


	16. Morning

**Don't own Naruto. (morning b4 party)**

"Ah!" Temari sat up off the floor screaming. Sakura quickly jumped up, falling out of the bed with a loud thump, waking Hinata up, she went to stretch and hit Gaara in the face. He yelped and hit a shoe that flew across the room and hit Neji. Neji flicked it off his head and hit Tenten, who slapped him causing him to fall backwards and hitting Naruto. Now everyone was awake because of Temari.

"What's wrong Temari?" Gaara asked, rubbing his nose where Hinata had hit him. Temari was pulling on her hair and wailing.

"We are five minutes late waking up!" She cried, anime tears streaming down her face. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Ok then, let's get ready. How many bathrooms do you have Hinata?" Tenten asked her. Hinata raised a hand to her face and started counting on her fingers.

"I have four, six, eight, nine!" She declared, smiling at her math skills. Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend's money. "But only four of them have shampoo and conditioner. So the girls get those on the second floor, those have that stuff, and then the four girls will do the guys hair." Everyone nodded. Hinata handed everybody their dress clothes then robes to cover them up so they didn't get messed up. They all separated to the different rooms. Hinata quickly took her shower and put on the dress and robe. She slipped on a pair of black stilettos, and pulled out a brush. She pulled her hair into a tight bun in the back and a small diamond tiara was placed in front of it. She pulled out two strands of hair from the bun and curled them in a spiral. She then pulled out a small make-up kit. She applied a liquid and powdered foundation, a light pink blush, and a gray eye shadow, a deep black mascara and gold liquid eyeliner. She quietly walked back in the living room where Sakura, Tenten, and Temari had Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji leaned back in chairs over sinks and were washing their hair. Hinata walked over to Gaara who was spinning around in his chair, and slid him over to the empty sink. She started washing his hair. Temari finished Naruto's hair first, she pushed his chair over to a desk and started combing and blow drying his hair. She spiked his hair up with a strawberry hair gel, and took off his robe. His suit was ruffled and the tie was hanging loosely around his neck, she straightened his jacket, fixed his tie and slid his chair across the room. Sakura got done next and parted Sasuke's hair on the side so he looked rather emo. He walked over and sat next to Naruto on the couch and fixed his hair like it normally is. Hinata finished Gaara's hair and quickly brushed it like Sasuke's was the emo-est she could do. Tenten finished Neji's and just left it how it was, straight.

Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all sat down for Hinata to do their hair and make-up. Temari was up first. Hinata brushed her hair straight, and put a little crown in it, it matched hers. She did her make-up just like hers. (Everyone has the same make-up job).

Tenten's hair was placed in a ponytail, and the hair in the ponytail was curled to perfection, she also had a small crown.

Sakura's hair was in a loose bun, and she also had a small crown in her hair, right above the bun, they all looked like royalty.

They walked outside as the limo arrived, and jumped in. At the same time, Tsunade was stepping into her limo with Jiraya. With her hair in a bun, and her dress perfect, she looked beautiful.


	17. last chapter

Don't own Naruto 

A man stood outside stood there holding a clipboard. "Name?" He asked Gaara and Hinata as they walked up.

"Subaku Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata." Gaara said quietly. He nodded and pointed to the door. The others followed suit. When they got in they saw a table near the stage with their names on it. They quickly sat down, since people were already getting served their food. Tsunade was at the next table eating. She leaned over and smiled.

"You guys! Everything looks great!" Tsunade exclaimed. Everyone smiled.

"Thanks!" They all said together. A short stocky man walked over with a tray of food.

"There you go." He set it down and passed out the plates of steak and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." They all said, starting to eat. Kakashi walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Hokage welcoming ball. I am Hatake Kakashi, part of the welcoming committee, and if you need anything, please see me. But, sadly I am not the planner of this wonderful dance, it was these wonderful students over here," Kakashi said, waving his hand towards Hinata's table.

"Hyuuga Hinata was the leader of a group of students which include: Hyuuga Hinata, Subaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku Temari, and Uzumaki Naruto. Would these students meet me on the stage?"

They stood up carefully and walked onto the stage.

"Here is the leader of the committee Hinata." Kakashi concluded. Hinata took the microphone.

"Hello everyone. My colleagues and I took almost two weeks to put together and plan this whole thing, and I couldn't have done it without them. In this time, relationships have formed," Hinata paused and smiled at Gaara, "And friendships have grown. Everyone have a great night- and here is the reason for this whole thing, Hokage Tsunade!" Hinata announced. The place erupted in cheers. Hinata and the group walked off stage. Gaara pulled Hinata aside and kissed her. It was a long passionate heated kiss. Hinata broke it gasping for breath.

"You wanna get out of here?" Hinata asked huskily. Gaara nodded vigorously. The slipped out the front door to a small motel. Gaara quickly slapped some money onto the desk and ran to the room. Hinata kissed him again, taking off his shirt carefully. She broke the kiss to breathe again. Gaara pushed her onto her back onto the small bed. He carefully undid the ties on her dress and pulled it off her long silky legs.

Hinata unbuckled his pants and smiled at the sight of him in his boxers. Gaara undid her bra, her breast bounced free. He cupped her soft breast, his thumbs slowly moved over her hard nipples. Hinata moaned gently, loving the incredible sensation. She let out a small whimper when he removed his hands, but it was silenced when his tongue replaced his hands. He gently sucked on her nipples. Hinata moaned and arched her back, moaning his name loudly. She looked down to see Gaara yanking off her underwear. She was nervous, but pulled off his boxers. She gasped at his size, and Gaara smiled. He pulled her close to him and devoured his lips. She let out a nervous squeak when Gaara opened her legs and slipped two fingers into her. He pumped slowly at first, adding a third and fourth finger. Hinata couldn't help but scream as she released onto his fingers. He brought them to his mouth and sucked off her juices. He brought his member to her entrance, but hesitated.

"Hinata… Are you sure this is what you want?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded.

Gaara thrust into her, stopping when she was filled to the hilt. She bucked her hips forward in a silent plea for him to continue. Gaara began to thrust into her, not stopping until she came the third time. Even then, she wasn't finished.

It was a very long night, and ended with a small, "I love you." Before they both fell asleep.

T**he end.**


End file.
